


i'll be waiting by the radio

by wandasmaximoffs



Series: you and the stage and the wars you'll wage [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Musician/Dancer AU, backing dancer!grantaire, grantaire's sister is really dedicated to enjolras' music, pop star!enjolras, s o m u c h f l u f f, two bros getting breakfast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 08:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandasmaximoffs/pseuds/wandasmaximoffs
Summary: Nearing the end of June, Enjolras leaks his own single.It’s not surprising, and it’s so on-brand for Enjolras that the label barely seem to be bothered about it. He drops it at three AM, though, and Grantaire wakes up to about a thousand notifications lighting up his phone that just scream “Enjolras has done something he shouldn’t have.”It’s mostly speculation about the single-- Or, really, it’s speculation aboutwhothe single was written for.





	i'll be waiting by the radio

Nearing the end of June, Enjolras leaks his own single.

It’s not surprising, and it’s so on-brand for Enjolras that the label barely seem to be bothered about it. He drops it at three AM, though, and Grantaire wakes up to about a thousand notifications lighting up his phone that just _scream_ “Enjolras has done something he shouldn’t have.”

It’s mostly speculation about the single-- Or, really, it’s speculation about _who_ the single was written for.

He has an uncomfortable amount of tweets aimed at him, asking if he knows who it’s about ( _he doesn’t_ ) if it’s about him, ( _ridonkulous, of course not_ ) and asking if he and Enjolras are a _thing_ ( _God, he wishes, but he can’t tell Twitter that._ )

His sister has called him four times, too, and left one tearful voicemail about how the single is _“a religious experience”_ and that he just _has_ to tell Enjolras this.

**( me || today || 8:05:54 am:** _i most certainly will not inflate his ego like that_ **)**

**( me || today || 8:06:23 am:** _ill tell him u liked it tho <3 _

**( me || today || 8:06:59 am:** _im also telling mom u were awake at 3am 2 listen to a leaked single. lol busted_ **)** ****  


**( gremlin sister || today || 8:09:32 am:** _TELL HIM IM IN LOVE W HIM. also ur so ancient jfc dont say lol_ **)**

 

Grantaire gapes at his phone. _Ancient?_ He’s twenty-eight, that’s not _ancient._ The sheer _nerve._

(It’s still nice to hear from her, though. Being away from his family for so long gets hard, sometimes.)

 

**( me || today || 8:10:05 am:** _my sister left me a million voicemails crying abt how she loves the new single_ **)**

**( me || today || 8:10:49 am:** _also she called me ancient??? me??? im ancient but ur “””a pure smol angel”””” n ur OLDER THAN ME_ **)**

 

**( apollo || today || 8:11:04 am:** _by TWO YEARS thats barely older_ **)**

**( apollo || today || 8:11:56 am:** _im rlly glad she likes it tho_ **)**

**( apollo || today || 8:12:45 am:** _tell her i say hi!!!_ **)**

 

**(** **_grantaire_ ** _took a screenshot_    **)**

 

**( me || today || 8:13:03 am:** _she never believes me when i say u say hi so im p sure u just made her LIFE_ **)**

**( apollo || today || 8:14:20 am:** _ur such a caring brother its so sweet_ **)**

**( apollo || today || 8:15:55 am:** _u busy??? we can grab breakfast before rehearsal if u want._ **)**

 

**( me || today || 8:16:34 am:** _o i see how it is, flatter me into buying u breakfast hmmm sneaky_ **)**

**( me || today || 8:17:02 am:** _ur lucky im starving, meet u in the lobby in 20??_ **)**

 

**( apollo || today || 8:17:26 am:** _c: see u then_ **)**

 

Grantaire is still in bed, but twenty minutes should be enough time to drag himself up and grab a quick shower. They’re in a hotel, thank God, because of the extended Belgium dates, and he is certainly planning on taking advantage of the luxury of a real bed that isn’t _moving_ and a shower that he can actually _fit in properly._

He tells himself not to read too much into this. Enjolras hates eating alone, and the others are likely still asleep at this time-- Not everyone has annoying little sisters to call them until they wake up, or a fucked up body clock, so he’s probably the last resort breakfast-buddy

But still. No matter how much time they spend together, how many rehearsals and shows they spend pressed up against each other (because Montparnasse apparently _hates_ him and wants him to suffer thoroughly until the end of tour) the thought of spending _more_ time with Enjolras makes Grantaire’s stomach do flips.

* * *

“So,” Says Enjolras, pushing his eggs around his plate, “Have you listened to it yet?”

Grantaire darts forward to steal a bite, and gets there before Enjolras can swat his hand away.

“No,” He says, triumphantly chewing on his stolen eggs and deciding that yup, he made a mistake ordering pancakes. “But Clara left me a fifteen minute voicemail, in which she was crying the entire time, detailing how amazing it is.”

Enjolras’ eyes widen comically, and Grantaire has to stifle a laugh; it’s so _Enjolras_ that he still gets surprised when people have such intense reactions to his music, despite having done this for close to five years now.

“I’d like you to. listen to it, I mean.” He says, slowly, like he’s choosing every word with the utmost care. “Not-- not in an obnoxious, _“you must listen to my music,”_ kind of way, of course. I was just thinking about adding it to the set list, and I-- I like seeing what you think, when it comes to choreography. You-- You always have a good angle.”

  
Grantaire almost chokes on his pancakes.  


They all have input on the routines and the setup of the shows; Enjolras is not a dictator, and as much as Montparnasse would like to be, Eponine can usually keep him in line. But he never thought Enjolras would actually _listen_ to his trash suggestions, made during rehearsal and mostly half-joking, let alone find _value_ in them.

He takes a sip of his coffee to try and avoid death by clump of unchewed pancake, and swallows thickly.

“You don’t have to flatter me to get me to listen to your music, E,” he says, with a small smile, “Even if I didn’t like it, which I _do,_ Clara has promised to have me killed if I haven’t listened to it by the end of the day.”

 

Things have been-- Different, between the two of them, since that night in London. He hadn’t expected city air and gas station diet cokes to have such an effect on their relationship, but he can’t say he’s unhappy about it. Enjolras seems happier, at least a little more relaxed, and he--

He’s content, knowing he helped get him there.

They’ve been spending more time together, too,  getting closer, talking more. It’s nice.  


“I’ll send her a signed vinyl as soon as it’s properly released.” He promises, smiling back, and immediately pulls a face. “God, that sounded so pretentious. But-- You get me, right?”

“Yeah,” Smiles Grantaire, holding his gaze, “I get you.”

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god i know, two fics in one day? i just really am in love with this au tbh. as always you can find me over on tumblr @ jehanprouvaiire, feel free to hmu if u have any questions/prompts (esp to do w this verse cause whoo boy)
> 
> thank u all for reading / responding so well to this au!! feel free to tip ur fic writers w comments/kudos <33
> 
> (shoutout to my main bitch grease live for the title!)


End file.
